Attraction Delena
by Lolie-Valentine
Summary: Fiction sur Damon et Elena. La jeune Gilbert va t'elle faire façe à ses sentiments, et découvrir l'attraction qui l'unit au ténébreux frère ?... THE VAMPIRE DIARIES NE M'APPARTIENT PAS ! /LolieValentine
1. Chapitre 1

**Coucou ! C'est mon premier chapitre de ma toute nouvelle fiction Attraction Delena, je vais essayer de publier les chapitres régulièrement. Bonne lecture ! =))**

* * *

**POV Elena**

Mais qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris? Pourquoi je ne l'avais pas tout simplement repoussé alors que je le pouvais encore ? Au moins, je n'avais pas répondu… Du moins je le pense. Oh oh… Et si le contraire s'était produit ? C'est impossible. Je n'aurais jamais répondu au baiser de l'ainé de mon petit ami, même si je suis constamment attirée vers lui… Lui et ses magnifiques yeux océans qui feraient craquer probablement la majorité de la population féminine de Mystic Falls, sans compter son élégant nez aquilin recouvert d'un fin duvet sombre et mystérieux… Ahh !

- Elena ! Descend vite en bas, tu vas être en retard pour ta première journée de terminale ! Cria Jenna en me sortant de mon imagination.

D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'il m'avait pris de rêvasser comme ça sur Damon Salvatore ?! Juste le fait d'y penser me donna un léger malaise. Je sortis du lit tout en trébuchant sur mon magazine Sport Illustrated en maudissant la voix de tante Jenna qui, ces temps-ci, avait une petite tendance à porter sur le aigu. En réfléchissant à ma dernière année de lycée, j'examinai mon garde-robe, qui, je dois l'admettre, manque sérieusement de style depuis l'accident de mes parents. Caroline me l'avait discrètement fait remarquer, avec raison. Je choisis une petite robe fleurie agrémentée de quelques accessoires, histoire de me mettre jolie sans franchir la limite du sexy… Parce qu'avec Stefan, il ne vaut mieux pas qu'un garçon me lance un regard suggestif. Je me peignai en quatrième vitesse et me rendit directement au lycée où j'aperçu mon petit ami discuter vivement avec Bonnie. Je m'avançai vers eux.

- Salut ! Dis-je, en me mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser Stefan.

Il répondit avec une vigueur que je ne lui reconnus pas, et bizarrement, j'eu l'impression durant quelques secondes d'être indifférente à son baiser. Comme si mon cœur partageait celui d'un autre. Je reculai, bouleversée, et pris la direction des toilettes en lançant un regard qui en disait long à ma meilleure amie. Elle m'emboîta le pas.

- Elena ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est avec Stefan ? Me questionna-elle en faisant le tour de la pièce pour s'assurer que personne n'y était.

- Je ne sais pas… Je dois t'avouer quelque chose. C'est bien parce que tu es ma meilleure amie que je te confie ça, mais Damon m'a embrassée.

Elle ouvrit grand les yeux.

- Dis-moi que tu lui as mis une claque... Répondit-elle en rétrécissant ses petits yeux verts, comme si elle doutait. J'ignore la raison, mais je rougis. Je peux vous assurer que je n'avais jamais autant eu honte avec ma sorcière à ce point.

- C'est justement ça qui me chamboule, Bonnie. Je ne me rappelle même plus si je l'ai repoussé ou pire, peut-être que je lui ai rendu son baiser ! Murmurai-je en sentant le sang me monter aux joues encore plus fort.

Mon amie me regarda d'une drôle de façon pendant ce qui me parut une éternité.

- S'il te plait dis quelque chose ! Dis-je d'une petite voix.

- Ma chère Elena, je n'en suis pas certaine à cent pour cent… Mais je crois bien que j'ai raison. Tu es attirée vers Damon. Répondit-elle en esquivant l'ombre d'un sourire en voyant que j'avais compris. Tu ne veux pas l'admettre, c'est tout.

- Non, non…. Impossible.

C'est impossible. Je n'en ai même pas le droit, le fait même d'y songer est interdit… Et si Bonnie a raison ? Et Stefan, là-dedans ? Je pourrais tout refouler et mettre de côté, mais ça ne serait pas honnête de ma part, surtout pour lui.

- Si tu veux, je peux lancer un sort qui te rappellera la soirée où tu as embrassé Damon, dans les moindres détails. Tu revivras la scène au complet, proposa ma sorcière.

- Je ne sais pas, je ne veux pas savoir mes véritables sentiments. Surtout que je suis en couple avec son frère… Avançai-je.

- Elena, tu dois revivre ce moment, et tu le sais. Tu te mens à toi et aux autres, alors fais-le pour moi. Elle me regarda, compatissante.

Comment refuser quelque chose de si simple à sa meilleure amie ? Sauf que moi, au plus profond de mon âme, je sais que ça ne sera pas si simple…

**POV Damon**

Elle m'avait embrassé. Non, c'est moi qui l'ai embrassée, même si le contraire m'aurait semblé plus tentant. Mais à y repenser, c'est du tout au même, puisqu'elle a répondu à mon baiser. Je bus une autre gorgée de mon scotch favori en repassant ce formidable moment dans ma tête à maintes reprises. J'entendis soudain la porte d'entrée claquer, ce qui suffit pour me sortir de mes pensées.

- Salut p'tit frère, laisse-moi deviner… Soupirai-je en voyant l'expression de mon frère.

Apparemment, Stefan était inquiet. Parfait.

- Tous les animaux de la forêt se sont regroupés et te poursuivent, continuai-je en prenant grand soin de prendre mon légendaire ton déplaisant tout en roulant les yeux.

- Tais-toi Damon.

Je ne me fis pas prier. Les petits problèmes de frangin ne m'intéressent plus depuis des lustres déjà... Malgré que j'aime bien semer de grosses embrouilles de temps en temps.

**POV Stefan**

J'étais confus… Pourquoi j'ai eu l'impression qu'Elena n'avait pas appréciée que je l'embrasse? Surtout qu'elle est partie avec Bonnie aux toilettes, et j'ai conscience que pour les filles cette pièce est l'endroit où se font les confidences… Moi qui avais voulu exprimer tout mon amour dans ce baiser. Je sortis mon portable et composa son numéro. DRING DRING…

- Vous êtes bien sur le portable d'Elena Gilbert, laissez-moi votre message ! Résonna la boîte vocale.

Je me réfugiai dans ma chambre en fermant la porte derrière moi. Je la barrai. Je ne veux pas que Damon arrive et me fasse son sourire arrogant, je suis bien trop énervé.

**POV Elena**

- D'accord… Finissons-en le plus rapidement possible, répondis-je en grognant.

Bonnie lança une formule et me pris les mains. C'est alors que je me suis rappelée.

**POV Elena **

**FLASHBACK**

Bonnie vient de sauver Damon... Je ne lui en veux pas, même si elle m'a menti. Après tous, elle est une sorcière. Elle devait protéger les siens avant les vampires. Tout est bien qui finit bien, comme on dit. Tous les vampires du tombeau sont morts dans l'ancien édifice de ma famille et John est partit, sûrement trop lâche pour répondre à mes questions concernant notre étrange relation ''père-fille''. En rentrant, je distinguai Damon dans l'encadrement de la porte d'entrée. Je montai les marches afin d'atteindre le perron, et il se retourna. Je fus frappée par la beauté émanant de son physique à couper le souffle. Ses yeux reflétaient l'éclat azur de son regard. Je baissai le regard, ne pouvant pas le regarder dans les yeux une seconde de plus.

- Je vois l'effet que je te fais, dit-il d'un œil coquin.

Je n'avais pas la force de répliquer, alors je fis mine d'ouvrir la porte, mais il me bloqua le chemin. Je me retrouvai coincée entre la porte et lui, son souffle chaud caressant ma nuque au passage. Sa main descenda le long de mon épaule pour enfin s'arrêter sur ma hanche. Il me retourna doucement pour me poster face à lui, m'incitant à le regarder. Je ne voulais pas céder, pas aussi facilement mais ce fut plus fort que moi. Je relevai la tête pour plonger dans ses yeux et succombai. Il ne fallait pas ! Bon sang, Elena, réveille-toi ! C'est Stefan ton grand amour, ressaisi-toi, lui souffla sa petite voix intérieure. Avec toute ma force, je parvins à me reprendre en main.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Damon ?

- Je veux te remercier pour ce que tu as fait ce soir. Sans toi, je serais probablement mort à l'heure qu'il est, me dit-il sur un ton doux que je ne lui connaissais pas.

Damon, doux ? Reconnaissant ?.. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'être surprise par cette nouvelle facette de lui. Une part de son être, cachée sous une épaisse carapace qu'il essayait de forger en vain. Je le soupçonnais depuis un petit bout de temps déjà, mais j'eu la preuve qu'il n'était pas le grand méchant loup qu'il prétendait être.

- Eh bien… De rien, répondis-je, incertaine de ses intentions.

- Non, non… Je veux vraiment te remercier. C'est toi qui as convaincu Bonnie, alors tu penses que je méritais d'être sauvé, dit-il en s'approchant encore plus près de mon visage. Il continuait de me fixer dans les yeux.

A présent je pouvais sentir son parfum corsé, et quand ses lèvres furent enfin rendues à destination, je ne pus m'empêcher de pousser un petit cri de surprise. Il embrassait très bien, je dois l'admettre… Mieux que Stefan. Je me surpris moi-même, car je lui rendis son baiser. Il dut prendre mon geste comme une invitation et accéléra son baiser, toutefois sans franchir ma barrière de dents et descenda ses mains sur mes hanches. A ce contact, je gémis de plaisir.

- Damon, non… Dis-je entre deux baisers.

Je mis fin à notre baiser à contrecœur pour reprendre mon souffle.

- Ce n'est pas bien. Je suis avec Stefan et tu es son frère, je ne t'aime pas comme je l'aime. On est amis, rien de plus, continuai-je en le fixant.

Il eut l'air déçu et blessé mais après tout, c'est normal… Je lui avais rendu son baiser et j'avais grandement appréciée. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, il étira le coin de ses lèvres pour aborder son sourire éternel, celui que j'aime tant.

- Tu as aimé ça, avoue…

Voyant que je ne disais rien, il s'approcha afin de me planter un petit bisou sur le front et me pris les mains dans les siennes.

- Bonne nuit Elena.

C'est alors qu'il s'évapora dans la nature, me laissant seule avec mes sentiments. Il avait eu raison, j'avais aimé ça… Plus que je ne le devrais. Beaucoup plus…

**FIN FLASHBACK**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Coucou ! Voilà le deuxième chapitre, je vais essayer d'en poster un aux deux jours maximum. C'est ma première fiction avec Attraction Nian, alors si vous avez des conseils à me donner ou des critiques, n'hésitez pas !**

**RÉPONSE AUX REVIEWS :**_** (Un grand merci, c'est très apprécié !)**_

**Virginie06 : ****_Merci ! Voià la suite =))_**

**Fan-Delena : ****_Ravie que ça te plaise !_**

**Coco : ****_Merci pour ton encouragement ! _**

**Arlena : ****_Oui, c'est la fin de la saison 1, sauf que le reste je l'invente. Merci :)_**

* * *

_C'est alors qu'il s'évapora dans la nature, me laissant seule avec mes sentiments. Il avait eu raison, j'avais aimé ça… Plus que je ne le devrais. Beaucoup plus…_

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

**POV Elena**

Je ne peux pas l'avouer à Stefan, c'est trop dur. Une partie de moi en a envie, mais l'autre… C'est une autre histoire. DRING DRING !

Je sortis mon cellulaire de mon sac à main. Oh oh… Stefan. Je ne répondis pas. Le pauvre, il ne doit rien comprendre avec la réaction que j'ai eue tantôt. Bonnie était allée à son premier cours, et moi je le séchais_. Quelle bonne idée Elena ! Sécher ton premier cours de terminale… Chapeau_ ! Me cria ma voix intérieure. Je laissai échapper un sanglot. Trop d'émotions s'étaient réunies en moi, trop de douleur et de culpabilité. Comment expliquer à Stefan ? Je me remémorai ma discussion avec Bonnie après sa séance de magie…

**FLASHBACK**

- Elena, tu ne dois pas fuir tes sentiments. On a enfin découvert ce qui te perturbe, il te reste juste à en assumer les conséquences. Je suis la seule au courant, je te promets que je ne dirai rien.

- Merci Bonnie, répondis-je trop émue.

- De rien. Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, dire à Stefan la vérité. Tu es amoureuse, Elena.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

**POV Bonnie**

J'avais hâte que le cours d'histoire finisse, même si c'est Alaric qui le donnait. Je n'écoutais même plus, tellement je me stressais à propos de ma meilleure amie. La cloche résonna enfin et je partis retrouver Elena, quand quelqu'un me héla dans le corridor.

- Bonnie ! Attends !

Je me retournai pour apercevoir Stefan. Il n'avait pas bonne mine à en juger par son expression.

- Oh salut Stefan… Dis-je sur un ton qui se voulait convainquant.

Il arriva à côté de moi. Je savais ce qu'il allait me demander, mais pas quoi lui répondre. En fait oui, mais c'est à Elena de tout lui dire.

- Elena va bien ? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? Demanda Stefan, inquiet.

_Tout va bien, elle a juste embrassé ton frère et elle a adoré ça_… Cette réplique, je l'ai seulement gardée pour moi.

- Écoute, je ne vais pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas. Va la voir tantôt, elle t'expliquera. Je suis désolée… Répliquai-je en faisant un petit sourire d'encouragement.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, je pris mes clés et rentrai chez moi.

**POV Stefan**

J'étais rentré au manoir pour la deuxième fois aujourd'hui. En réfléchissant sur ce qu'avait dit Bonnie, j'ai décidé d'aller voir Elena ce soir. Entre temps, une petite chasse s'imposait.

**POV Elena**

Je suis couchée dans mon lit à me morfonde comme une gamine, quand un bruit me tira de mes rêves absurdes. Stefan me regardait, assis dans l'encadrement de ma fenêtre… _Pas déjà_, pensai-je.

- Elena… Murmura-il en voyant mon visage bouffi par ces longues heures passées à pleurer. Que se passe-il ?

Il s'exprima d'un ton doux, presque trop à mon goût. C'est peut-être ça le problème… Peut-être qu'il ne me convient pas. À cette pensée, mes larmes doublèrent d'intensité.

- Stefan… Je… suis désolée…

- Mais pourquoi mon amour ? Demanda-il.

Je réussis à reprendre le dessus pour m'exprimer avec plus de facilité. Je veux paraître convaincante mais je crois surtout que c'est pour me convaincre moi.

- Tu n'as pas remarqué que ces temps-ci c'est dur pour nous deux, comme si on avait perdu ce qui nous unissait, cette petite flamme de bonheur qui dansait entre nous ? Moi si. Je l'ai remarqué, et ne fais pas comme si de rien n'était.

Voyant qu'il voulait parler, je le devançai.

- Je ne suis plus heureuse Stefan, du moins pas avec toi. J'ai juste besoin de temps pour savoir où j'en suis. Je ne peux plus continuer de cette façon, ça me détruit de l'intérieur.

- Je… Elena…

- Non, c'est fini. Tu es un gars bien, même si tu es un vampire, dis-je en faisant un petit sourire. On peut rester amis, mais pas amoureux. Désolée.

Il me regarda avec un tel désespoir que j'eus l'impression que mon cœur allait se déchirer. Je connais ce regard, celui qui me fait fondre à tous les coups, celui qui fait que j'accepte tous ses désirs. Il voulait me manipuler ! _Quel salop_, pensai-je avant de lui donner une gifle. Des veines étaient apparues sous ses yeux et ses crocs luisaient. Que lui arrivait-il ?

- Ne t'avise plus jamais de recommencer ça sur moi ! Criai-je.

Dire qu'il y a quelques secondes, j'éprouvais encore quelque chose pour lui, surement de la compassion. Maintenant, je suis tellement en colère que je pourrais certainement le tuer tout de suite. La rage m'aveuglait, je bouillonnais.

- Va-t'en tout de suite, grognai-je.

Il du comprendre l'avertissement car il s'envola par la fenêtre, laissant un courant d'air frais qui me calma un peu. _Imbécile…_ Je venais de découvrir un Stefan que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant. Cela me donna la chair de poule. Il m'avait parlé de son passé quelque fois, et j'eu bien peur qu'il soit redevenu Stefan L'Éventreur…

- Dans quel crottin je me suis fourrée ?! Murmurai-je avant de fondre en larmes.

**POV Damon**

Je prenais ma marche de nuit habituelle vers le centre-ville afin de saigner une ou deux victimes. _Quel délice…_ Songeai-je, quand je passai devant la maison d'Elena. Soudain, des bruits de sanglots étouffés me parvinrent aux oreilles… _Mon sucre d'orge pleure t'il ?_ Je grimpai dans l'arbre devant sa fenêtre furtivement, en vaillant à ne pas faire de bruit. Hé oui… Je déteste la voir pleurer, même l'entendre m'irrite les tympans. C'est comme si avec elle, je ressentais ce qu'elle vivait, comme si j'étais _humain._ Beurk ! Je grimaçai en effleurant cette pensée. Je la regardai plus attentivement. Elle était étendue dans son lit en position féodale, les cheveux en bataille et le visage gonflé par les larmes. J'eu un pincement au cœur en la voyant souffrir ainsi._ Mais attendez, je dis n'importe quoi ! Je n'ai pas de cœur._ La fenêtre était ouverte, une preuve imminente que frérot était passé par là. Je sautai et atterrit dans sa chambre. Elle m'aperçut aussitôt.

- Damon ? Émit-elle à travers deux sanglots. Elle était épuisée, ça se voyait sur son visage.

- Oui, je suis là… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

J'étais surpris de constater qu'elle ne m'avait pas crié dessus, frappé ou insulté pour avoir rentré dans sa chambre sans l'avertir. _Un bon début_, songeai-je. Elle était à présent assise dans son lit, face à moi qui la dominais car j'étais debout. Je pris une chance en allant m'asseoir à côté d'elle, au risque qu'elle me repousse, mais n'en fis même pas attention.

- C'est… Stefan… On s'est séparés.

Elle pleura de plus belle. J'ai été tenté de la prendre dans mes bras pour la réconforter mais me révisa. Pas après notre baiser, il y aurait eu un malaise et je ne voulais pas de ça entre nous.

- Et après, il a essayé de m'hypnotiser pour que j'oublie notre conversation… Continua-elle en reniflant.

_QUOI ?!_ J'étais vraiment mais vraiment en colère. Stefan avait fait de la peine à mon petit sucre d'orge ? J'allais lui en mettre une bonne. Mais attendez… Stefan hypnotiser quelqu'un ? _Pas bon signe… _Pensai-je. _Il n'est pas capable d'hypnotiser avec son foutu régime Bambi, comment il aurait ?!.. Non…_

- Le pire, il n'avait jamais réagi comme ça… Ses yeux… Sanglota-elle. Tu crois qu'il reprend du sang humain ? Dit-elle en relevant sa tête vers moi.

- Je crois que Stef aurait bien besoin d'une petite correction à l'ancienne…

Elle se calma un peu, séchant ses larmes du revers de sa main.

- Dis, tu veux bien rester avec moi cette nuit ? Me demanda-elle.

Je descendis mes yeux sur elle, étonné par sa question. Elena voulait que je lui tienne compagnie.

- Pas de problème princesse, répondis-je en lui souriant à la façon Damonesque.

Elle me donna une petite claque amicale sur l'épaule et je lui souris encore plus. Elena me rendit la pareille, posa sa tête sur mon torse et s'endormit. J'avais beau avoir la plus belle femme du monde assoupie contre moi, je sais que nos problèmes ne sont pas finis._ Oh non… Loin de là._


	3. Chapitre 3

**Je suis tellement désolée pour ce long retard ! Mon compte a été verouillé, je ne sais pas pourquoi. C'est à partir de ce matin que j'ai contasté que je pouvais enfin publier un nouveau chatitre. Mon autre fiction sera republiée, encore désolée pour toutes les complication...**

**RÉPONSE AUX REVIEWS :**** (****_Un grand merci)_**

**M : ****_Merci bien._**

**EMMA : ****_Ravie que ça te plaise !_**

**VampireDiaries98 : ****_Merci encore !_**

**virginie06 : ****_Voilà la suite :))_**

**Sara : ****_J'en suis bien contente !_**

**Mlissa : ****_Ton review m'a fait plaisir, c'est encourageant de voir que des gens lisent ma fiction... Moi aussi je suis une grande fan de Damon, en passant ;))_**

* * *

_Elle me donna une petite claque amicale sur l'épaule et je lui souris encore plus. Elena sourit, posa sa tête sur mon torse et s'endormit. J'ai beau avoir la plus belle femme du monde assoupie contre moi, je sais que nos problèmes ne sont pas finis. Oh non… Loin de là._

**POV Damon**

Je me réveillai au milieu de la nuit, dans le lit d'Elena. Elle était assoupie contre moi, sa tête reposait sur son oreiller et son corps délicat pressé contre le mien. Comme vraiment compressé. _Pense à autre chose, pense à autre chose, pense à autre chose... _Me répétai-je mentalement alors que le plaisir physique me tiraillait. Il ne faut pas qu'elle se réveille, qu'elle me voie comme ça ou qu'elle _sente _mon érection.

- J'aurais besoin d'un bon bourbon... Murmurai-je.

Je décidai donc de me relever doucement de ses draps et de partir en catimini de sa chambre, bien que j'aurais aimé rester dans cette position. Même la regarder dormir est tentant, mais pas dans mon état... Quelque peu douloureux. Je sortis par la fenêtre, laissant entrer un doux courant d'air rafraîchissant dans tout la pièce.

**POV Elena**

Je me réveillai doucement grâces aux faibles rayons de soleil traversant les rideaux, mes paupières tombant sur mes yeux. Mon visage était tout collant, sûrement dut aux nombreuses larmes que j'avais laissé couler pendant mon sommeil. Je me retournai, entrainant les couvertures dans mon élan. Damon était partit, j'étais maintenant seule au monde avec ma souffrance et mon incertitude. Je sautai de mon lit, et pris la direction de la salle de bain que je partage avec Jeremy. J'ouvris la porte et sursautai.

- Oh tu m'as fait peur ! Ne refais plus jamais ça ! Dis-je à mon frère qui se tenait derrière le lavabo.

- Hé ! C'est pas moi qui entre dans une pièce comme si de rien n'était sans frapper !

- Désolé... J'suis juste pas en état de réfléchir. Au fait, tu vas où ?

- Je m'en vais chez Matt, il m'a dit qu'il a un problème avec son moteur... Tu veux venir ?

- Non, non... C'est correct.

Je lui dis au revoir et retournai dans ma chambre, me maudissant pour toutes les conneries que j'ai faites. Comment j'avais pu rompre avec Stefan ? Mon téléphone vibra sur ma table de chevet.

_Journée magasinage aujourd'hui ! Bonnie vient, pas question de te défiler Elena... Je suis désolée en passant, Stefan m'a tout raconté hier soir. C'était vraiment bizarre. En tout cas, on passe te chercher à 10:30. Mets-toi sur ton 25, parce que ton 31 on va te l'acheter aujourd'hui ! XX Caroline- _

Ah non... Je sens que ça va être une journée difficile. Malgré que le shopping avec Caro et Bonnie est super, parce que Caroline hypnotise les vendeurs pour nous... Gratuit partout. Je marchai vers ma commode, sortit un t-shirt basique agrémenté d'un collier fleuri pour finir avec un slim noir brillant. Après ma toilette, j'entendis un klaxon. _L'heure de la torture est arrivée Elena !_ Me dis-je à moi-même.

- J'arrive ! Hurlai-je par la fenêtre.

** POV Stefan**

Elle m'avait rejeté. Comment elle avait pu ? Je n'avais pas fait par exprès d'essayer de l'hypnotiser, même d'essayer de l'attaquer... Ma vraie nature avait pris le dessus. Je marchai dans une ruelle égarée, à la recherche d'une nouvelle proie tendre et juteuse, au possible. Tout ça c'est de _sa _faute. _Il _m'a obligé à tuer et reprendre du sang humain, car _Il _est au courant de toutes mes faiblesses... Je repris ma recherche en frissonnant.

**POV Caroline ******

Le trajet s'est fait en silence, aucune de nous trois ne voulait mettre sur le sujet Stefan, Elena était bien trop triste pour ça. Arrivant au centre-commercial, on se dirigea vers une petite boutique classique, histoire de commencer en douceur... Parce que moi, Caroline Forbes, j'ai un plan machiavélique.

**POV Elena**

- Elena ! Cria une voix dans la boutique.

- Quoi Caroline ? Lui répondis-je avec un petit sourire.

- Regarde ! J'ai plein de vêtements pour toi ! Euhh je veux dire deux ou trois...****

- Ils sont où ?

- Dans la deuxième cabine au fond à ta gauche, aller files !

Je soupirai, m'attendant au pire. Elle m'avait bien dit deux ou trois, mais bon. Rendue dans la cabine, j'eus un hoquet de surprise. _Deux ou trois vêtement mon œil Caro !_ Une montagne de linge s'étendait devant moi. Je ne pris même pas le temps de compter combien il y en avait, et retournai voir mes amies.

- Caroline ! C'est une montagne ! Je ne vais pas essayer tout ça !

- Ma chère Elena, pas besoin de les essayer, me dit-elle avec un clin d'œil complice.

Je compris aussitôt. Elle voulait hypnotiser la vendeuse. Je cédai devant son air de chien battu.

- Ok... Je vais aller chercher ceux que je veux.

- Hourra ! Pépia-elle en frappant des mains.

Parfois elle peut vraiment avoir la philosophie d'une enfant, mais je l'aime pareil. C'est une fille excentrique qui n'a pas peur du ridicule, et son caractère s'est accentué avec sa transformation. Je dois admettre que c'est plaisant d'être à ses côtés ! Surtout quand les achats sont gratuits... Je choisis exactement cinquante-six hauts de tous les styles parmi la montagne de Caroline, surtout pour essayer de me remonter le moral, puisque je n'arrêtais pas de penser à Damon et Stefan.

- ... Merci, fit Caroline à la vendeuse en fourrageant dans les six sacs de vêtement qu'elle vient d'acheter pour moi.

Oops, correction... Je doute qu'elle les ait payés. Plutôt hypnotisé.

- Elena ! Me héla-elle. Tiens !

Elle me donna sept sacs. Il n'y en avait pas six ? Bonnie sembla le remarquer.

- Il n'y en avait pas six ? Demanda cette dernière.

- Ouais...

Elle eut l'air embarrassée. Son regard dériva sur le septième sac.

- Tu sais... Puisque tu n'en as pas d'aussi sexy... Je me disais...

Elle se contentait de me fixer, attendant ma réaction.

- Quoi, Caro ? Qu'est-ce que je n'ai pas ?

Elle n'avait pas l'air à vouloir me répondre alors j'ouvris le sac, et découvris...


	4. Chapitre 4

**Coucou ! Ce chapitre arrive avec un peu de retard, je l'avoue, mais je n'avais plus du tout d'inspiration pour le continuer. Maintenant j'ai trouvé une idée originale pour me motiver à écrire, alors j'en profite ! Et un grand merci à ma meilleure amie qui m'est d'une grande aide, tu dois te reconnaître ! :) PS : ****_BONNE FÊTE !_**

* * *

- _Quoi, Caro ? Qu'est-ce que je n'ai pas ?_

_Elle n'avait pas l'air à vouloir me répondre alors j'ouvris le sac, et découvris... _

**POV Caroline******

J'avoue, j'ai peut-être dépassé les limites mais c'était tellement tentant ! Je me sens vilaine, comme une enfant prise en faute... Hihihi j'ai hâte de voir la tête de ma meilleure amie ! Déjà que ce n'est que la première étape de mon plan diabolique. À cette pensée, j'eus l'esquisse d'un sourire. Un sourire satisfait... Plein de malice.

** POV Elena ******

J'ouvris le sac, et découvris une robe en cuir noire, limite vulgaire sur les bords. Je relevai les yeux vers Caroline. Elle abordait un sourire niais, peu difficile à déchiffrer.

- C'est quoi ça ?

- Eh bien, tu sais... Je me disais... Fit-elle en se tortillant les mains.

- Non mais tu sais bien que je ne vais jamais porter ça ! Un peu plus et je vais me transformer en Katherine ! C'est ça que tu veux ?

- Non, bien sûr que non. C'est juste que je trouve que tu manques de...

- De quoi, hein ?!

- Mais laisse-moi finir à la fin ! Il faut que tu oublies Stefan, ok ? Le seul moyen est de te faire tomber amoureuse d'un autre gars, tu sais comme moi que les mecs adorent ce genre de robe.

J'étais ahurie, incapable de parler. Bonnie me regardait avec une pointe de compassion dans le regard, sous l'œil attentif de Caroline. Je me rendis compte que j'avais été un peu brutale dans mes paroles. Du coup, je me sentis mal.

- Écoutes, Caro... Je ne vais jamais porter ce truc, dis-je plus doucement.

- Elena a raison, c'est... Totalement vulgaire, me soutient Bonnie.

- Mais les filles ! Gémit Caroline.

- C'est non. Je ne veux pas ressembler à Katherine, et tu sais parfaitement que ce n'est pas du tout mon style.

- Vous avez gagnées... Mais il faut quand même aller te trouver une robe acceptable Elena.

Pourquoi tout ce mystère ? Je sais quand Caro trafique quelque chose, et je crois bien que c'est le cas.

- Pourquoi une robe ?

- Pourtonrendezvous ! Débita-t-elle à toute allure.

- Pourquoi, Caroline ? Répétai-je en sentant la colère reprendre le dessus.

- Pour ton rendez-vous...

- Oh mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Toi aussi tu étais dans le coup ? Accusai-je Bonnie.

- Tu me connais Elena, jamais je ne ferais ça. C'est quoi cette histoire au fait ? Répondit-elle en se tournant vers Caro.

Cette dernière me fit un faible sourire. J'essayai de me calmer. _Après tout, elle a fait ça pour m'aider, non ? _

**POV Damon**

Je tournais en rond dans ma chambre depuis l'aube. Stefan était parti la veille dans un bain de sang. Il avait tué deux femmes sans remords, sans culpabilité. Ce qui m'avait interpellé, c'était l'homme avec qui il était. Il semblait sadique, identique à une machine à tuer... Il faudra que j'en parle à Elena, même si je sens que ça ne va pas lui plaire. Elle avait l'air si triste quand on a dormit ensemble. _Dormit ensemble... _Je souris à cette pensée. Elle ne m'avait pas rejeté, elle m'avait presque imploré... Mais bon, avec elle on ne sait jamais ce qu'il va se passer.

**ÉCLIPSE D'UNE SEMAINE**

**POV Elena**

J'étais assise à une table du Grill, attendant mon soi-disant rancard. Comment j'en étais arrivée là ? Aucune idée, mais maintenant ça ne me tentais plus du tout... Pas que ça m'ait déjà tentée d'attendre toute seule au milieu de la salle remplie de clients comme une idiote. Caroline avait dépassé les bornes, et j'en étais amplement consciente. J'avais finalement acceptée d'enfiler cette robe de cuir, ne me demandez pas pourquoi. Moi-même je n'en avais aucune idée.

- Elena Gilbert ? Demanda une voix masculine.

Je tournai la tête dans sa direction... Mon rancard. Canon.

- Salut ! C'est moi, et tu dois être...

- Ludovic.

- Ravie de te rencontrer, souris-je.

Waouh, cet homme était vraiment beau ! Les traits délicats, une peau de pêche... Et de magnifiques yeux noirs perçants. _Pas aussi beaux que ceux de Damon... _Ne pus-je m'empêcher de penser. En parlant de Damon... Ça faisait à peine quelques heures que je l'avais vu.

**FLASHBACK**

Je sortais de la salle de bain en sous-vêtements de dentelle rouge, ceux que Damon s'était auparavant amusé à examiner, quand je m'aperçus que ma fenêtre était ouverte. _Bizarre..._

- Pas aussi prude que je me l'étais imaginé...

Je me retournai vivement et aperçus Damon qui se tenait à côté de ma commode. Le tiroir était ouvert. _Mais ce n'est pas vrai !_ Il avait fouiné dans mes affaires !

- Justement, je me demandais où ils étaient passés, dit-il en désignant mon corps du doigt.

- Damon ! Sors d'ici tout de suite ! Criai-je de surprise.

J'essayais de me recouvrir du mieux que je le pouvais, mais ne trouvant pas ma robe de chambre en soie, je me glissai dans mon lit sous les épaisses couvertures de laine. Mon cœur humain battait à cent à l'heure. Damon m'avait vu presque nue...

- Dommage, grimaça-t-il. J'aimais bien la vue...

- Mais tu es pervers !

- Oses dire que tu n'aimes pas ça...

Il abordait son petit sourire en coin qui lui était propre. Je soupirai en secouant la tête de lassitude.

- Je pourrais m'habiller en paix ? Demandais-je.

- Mais bien sûr, je reviens dans cinq minutes... Je vais aller placoter avec Jenna, je suis sûr qu'elle va apprécier le fait que je sois entré par la fenêtre pour te découvrir en petite tenue sexy. Oh ! Et peut-être bien que...

- Arrête ! Le coupai-je.

Il ne fallait surtout pas que Jenna se fasse des idées à propos de moi et Damon. Il ne se passait rien entre nous, même si parfois j'avais du mal à y croire... Surtout à cause du baiser. Je rougis à l'évocation de cette soirée.

- Très bien, tu peux rester.

Je me cachai la tête dans l'oreiller pour ne pas qu'il me voit rougir. J'avais bien le droit de tricher, si ?

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, et encore désolé pour ce long retard... Reviews s'il vous plaît ! :)**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Un peu de retard, mais je l'ai enfin terminé ! ****Bonne lecture ! :D**

* * *

- _Très bien, tu peux rester._

_Je me cachai la tête dans l'oreiller pour ne pas qu'il me voit rougir. J'avais bien le droit de tricher, si ?_

******POV Elena**

Je n'étais pas capable de penser à quoi que ce soit, avec Damon à côté de moi. Ça faisait exactement sept minutes que j'avais la tête enfouie dans mon oreiller. Sept longues minutes à se demander qu'est-ce qu'il comptait faire...

- Tu sais, tu ne vas pas rester indéfiniment cachée, dit-il.

Je tournai la tête sur le côté où il ne pouvait pas me voir.

- On parie ? Répondis-je sur un ton sarcastique.

- Oulà Elena... Je vais finir par penser que tu m'admires, avec tout ce sarcasme m'étant habituellement réservé.

- Fermes-la, Damon, dis-je sèchement.

- Tu as conscience que j'ai l'éternité devant moi ? Toi, tu te dessècherais bien avant.

- Et tuer des gens innocents, ça ne te manquerait pas ? Repris-je.

- Si c'est une façon de me demander comment je m'abreuverais, eh bien c'est simple.

Je ne répondis pas, sachant déjà la réponse. Et si je l'ignorais, il partirait peut-être avec un peu de chances. Je me tournai sur le dos, sentant son regard pesant suivre mon geste. J'en avais assez de respirer dans l'oreiller !

- Tu comptes m'ignorer encore longtemps ? Demanda-t-il.

- Je veux juste que tu me laisses m'habiller sans avoir l'impression d'avoir ton regard pervers sur moi.

Il eut l'air blessé. Je ne pensais pas ce que je venais de dire, mais j'étais tellement en colère que ça avait sorti tout seul. Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre.

- Damon ! Attends !

Il tourna son visage vers moi, et je vis une grande tristesse dans ses prunelles. Je ne voulais pas le blesser, surtout qu'il commet certains actes barbares quand il est dans cet état... Et je lui reproche toujours après, alors qu'en fait c'est de ma faute.

- Quoi, tu vas en rajouter en plus ? Je ne savais pas que c'était ce que tu pensais de moi. Un pervers... Chuchota-t-il à lui-même.

- Je ne le pensais pas, évidement que t'es pas un pervers, Damon.

- Tu sais c'est quoi un pervers ? C'est un homme qui agresse des enfants, des femmes enceintes. Un pervers c'est quelqu'un qui abuse des enfants sans aucun scrupule.

J'allais lui dire quelque chose quand il me coupa.

- Moi, je ne ferais jamais une chose pareille à un enfant. Et je ne l'ai jamais fait. Quant aux femmes, je n'en ai jamais violé une seule. Et quand je couchais avec certaines, elles étaient toutes consentantes. Jamais je ne ferais de mal à une femme qui porte un enfant, jamais.

Je m'adoucis, il pensait vraiment ce qu'il disait... Et en même temps j'étais touchée par ce qu'il racontait. C'était mon Damon qui était devant moi, celui qu'il est vraiment sous tous ses efforts pour paraître désagréable. Je m'assis dans mon lit, en veillant tout de même à recouvrir ma poitrine avec la douillette.

- Viens-là, proposai-je en tapotant sur mon lit.

Il hésita pendant quelques secondes, puis il céda. Il s'assit à côté de moi en ne me regardant pas.

- Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce que je t'ai dit. C'était méchant et cruel... Et ce n'est pas ce que je pense de toi, tu le sais ça ?

- Tu penses quoi de moi ? Ou plutôt, comment tu me trouve ? Me questionna-t-il en retrouvant son comportement habituel.

Il m'avait prise au vif et il en était très conscient, tellement qu'il en profitait. Il me regardait à présent dans les yeux et me souriait, charmeur.

- Je suis fatiguée, Damon, répondis-je.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, sa mimique préférée.

- Mais je n'y crois pas... Tu évites la question Elena !

- Ok, ok... Disons que c'est ma façon de me racheter.

Je cherchais ce que je pouvais bien lui dire sans qu'il se fasse de fausses idées.

- J'ai beau être éternel, mais je n'attendrai pas toute la nuit.

- Tu veux vraiment le savoir, dis-je pour gagner du temps.

- Mais dis-le bon sang !

- Tu as les plus beaux yeux du monde, et je trouve ton sourire éclatant même si tu ne le montre pas assez souvent, selon moi.

Je risquai un petit regard de son côté... Il avait son sourire en coin plaqué sur son visage.

- Je t'apprécie beaucoup Damon, si bien que des fois je me sens coupable vis-à-vis toi. Coupable de te dire des choses blessantes que je ne pense pas...

- C'est bon Elena, je te pardonne.

Je lui souris et me recoucha dans mes couvertures. J'étais toujours en sous-vêtements, et j'avais froid. J'avais terriblement le goût d'enfiler un pyjama.

- Tu penses que tu pourrais te... Retourner, le temps que je mette un pyjama ? Demandai-je.

- Je trouve bien dommage l'idée de ne pas te savoir presque toute nue à côté de moi...

- Sérieusement, j'ai froid.

Pour toute réponse, il se retourna. Je me dirigeai vers ma commode et l'ouvrit. C'était en désordre là-dedans ! Il avait fouiné dans le premier tiroir, et dans le deuxième en plus !

- Damon ! M'écriai-je, furieuse.

- Quoi ?

Il se mit face à moi à vitesse vampirique, et il m'observa comme s'il se moquait de moi.

- J'aurais bien aimé tout replacer en ordre, mais tu étais si effarouchée tantôt que je n'ai pas osé tout remettre...

- Tires-toi de ma chambre ! Criai-je.

Ne prenant pas mon ordre au sérieux, il s'avança près de moi, et traça de petits cercles sur ma hanche nue avec son doigt. _Il ne comprend vraiment pas ?! _Je frissonnai malgré moi. Ses caresses avaient un effet destructeur sur moi.

- S'il te plaît, va-t'en.

- Bonne nuit Elena, dit-il en regardant mon corps pour finalement me fixer dans les yeux.

Il marcha vers la porte, et non par la fenêtre.

- Attends, demandai-je.

Il me regarda drôlement. Il pensait sûrement que j'étais folle, moi qui venais de lui crier dessus.

- Pourquoi tu sors par la porte ?

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de partir, Elena... J'allais juste me chercher quelques vêtements qui m'appartiennent dans la penderie de Jeremy, répondit-il en grimaçant à l'évocation du nom de mon frère.

- Quoi ?!

J'étais toujours debout habillée en sous-vêtements quasi-transparents, mais je n'y pensais même plus.

- Comment ça ? Jeremy va péter un câble s'il apprend que tu caches des choses dans sa chambre ! Et puis pourquoi tu ferais ça ?

Il soupira.

- Quand je suis venu te rendre une petite visite ce soir, c'était pour une toute autre raison que d'aller vérifier si tu avais encore ces jolis dessous, expliqua-t-il en me lançant un regard appréciateur.

- ...

- Stefan se nourrit de sang humain, Elena. Il est très instable.

J'eus une boule dans la gorge en repensant à mon ex petit-ami.

- Je le savais déjà, dis-je d'un ton qui se voulait neutre.

- L'autre jour, je l'ai surpris avec un homme. Il l'incitait à boire du sang, et Stefan lui obéissait au doigt et à l'œil. Il a tué deux femmes sans remords. Il est dangereux.

- Je ne te crois pas, c'est impossible. Il ne serait pas capable de tuer des femmes...

Je ne me croyais pas moi-même, car je savais parfaitement que c'était possible.

- ... Et de toute façon, c'est quoi le rapport avec tes vêtements dans la garde-robe de Jeremy ?

Il soupira bruyamment une fois de plus.

- Tu n'as toujours pas compris où je voulais en venir ? Demanda-t-il avec exaspération.

Je fis un petit signe de la main pour l'inciter à continuer. Sérieusement, je n'en savais rien.

- Je vais vivre avec toi pour un petit bout de temps, Elena... On ne sait pas quelles sont les intentions de Stefan.

Je le regardai, sidérée.

* * *

**Vos réactions ? Damon qui va habiter chez Elena... ;)**


	6. Chapitre 6

**Salut ! Eh bien voici le cinquième chapitre. Je tiens à vous dire un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews encourageantes, je les lis toutes sans exeption. Je ne vous répond pas parfois, c'est à cause que le système pour les lire n'indique pas le bon chapitre, alors je suis toute perdue. Mais bon... ****_Merci_**_ !_

* * *

_Je fis un petit signe de la main pour l'inciter à continuer. Sérieusement, je n'en savais rien._

- _Je vais vivre avec toi pour un petit bout de temps, Elena... On ne sait pas quelles sont les intentions de Stefan._

_Je le regardai, sidérée._

** POV Elena**

- Non, non...

- Ouais, et en passant Jeremy est au courant depuis plus d'une semaine.

- Et tante Jenna ? Demandai-je d'une toute petite voix.

- Également, je suis surpris qu'elle ne t'en ai pas parlé, répondit-il en haussant un sourcil, ce qui le rendit encore plus craquant qu'avant.

J'en avais assez entendu... Je devais rêver. Oui, je devais rêver, Damon ne pouvait pas venir _vivre_ chez moi, le seul endroit où je me sens bien, éloignée de tout danger. Traduction : De vampires, même si ces deux vampires en question portaient les noms de Damon et Stefan Salvatore.

- Et, techniquement, nous allons dormir ensemble... Expliqua-t-il d'un air séducteur.

- Oh non ! Pas dans mon lit, n'y penses même pas ! Tentai-je de le résonner.

L'idée me paraissait toutefois vraiment tentante, mais j'avais peur de me laisser aller et de lui céder, et ça, je ne le voulais surtout pas. Je n'étais pas sûre de l'aimer, je l'appréciais juste en tant qu'ami, et ça s'arrêtait là... Même si j'étais constamment attirée vers lui.

- Tu vois d'autres lits dans cette pièce, Elena ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Il y a bien le canapé du salon, répondis-je du tact au tact.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré.

- Tu n'es pas sérieuse là?

- Très, dis-je.

Il ne me répondit pas, et partit en emportant dans ses bras un oreiller de grains, le moins confortable du lot. Je tordis involontairement ma bouche en signe de dégout, car je n'aimais vraiment mais vraiment pas cet oreiller.

- Il y a un problème ?

- Non, non... Marmonnai-je.

- Alors je vais me coucher sur ce fichu canapé, pesta-t-il en sortant de ma chambre.

Je me sentais un peu coupable, parce qu'on avait déjà dormit ensemble il n'y avait même pas quelques jours, la soirée où j'avais quitté Stefan. Il faisait tout ça pour moi, et je ne le laissais même pas profiter de mon lit... Je haussai les épaules. C'était bien un vampire, non ? Il pourrait sûrement endurer un divan. _Oh merde... _Pensai-je en me rendant compte que je n'avais pas pris ma pilule. Je la prenais maintenant depuis presque trois mois, quand j'avais commencée à sortir avec Stefan. Je n'avais pas encore franchi le pas avec mon ex petit-ami, mais je ne voulais pas arrêter de la prendre pour autant. Je mis mon pyjama bleu fleuri et descendis lentement les marches. Je ne voulais pas que Damon me voit, mais le salon était collé sur la cuisine. Je tournai la tête dans sa direction, et je me sentis vraiment coupable. Il était couché sur le canapé qui était bien trop petit par rapport à lui. Ses jambes dépassaient du bord, et sa tête d'ange reposait sur l'oreiller en grain. J'eus un pincement au cœur pour lui.

- Damon ? Dis-je timidement.

- Quoi ? Tu es venue admirer ton œuvre ? Dit-il sarcastiquement.

- Ça n'a pas de sens que tu dormes là-dessus...

Il ne dit rien, je m'avançai vers lui et posai une main sur son épaule musclée.

- Sérieusement, viens dormir avec moi, proposai-je.

- J'étais certain que tu allais avoir pitié, dit-il en faisant un sourire malsain.

- Oh mais ferme-la Damon, répondis-je.

Il se leva en prenant grand soin de s'étirer sur toute sa longueur, en ne me lâchant pas du regard. Je détournai la tête et me dirigeai vers la cuisine. Damon me fixait toujours.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Ça ne te regarde pas, tu peux monter, je vais te rejoindre après.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant de savoir que j'avais fait une erreur. _Chapeau Elena ! Il va vouloir absolument savoir ce que je veux faire ! _Dit une petite voix dans ma tête. J'avais effectivement raison...

- Après quoi ?

- Rien, je vais juste me prendre un verre d'eau et je...

- Ça adonne bien, moi aussi j'ai soif... Mais pas de la même façon que toi, dit-il avec un clin d'œil mesquin.

Je l'ignorai, trop fatiguée pour répliquer. J'attrapai un verre dans l'ancienne armoirie en bois de ma grand-mère et le rempli d'eau.

- Tu vas arrêter de m'observer comme si tu voulais me manger ? Demandai-je. Ça devient vraiment fatiguant à la longue.

- Comme tu veux, je t'attends dans le lit, répondit-il d'un ton enjôleur.

Sur ce, il partit se coucher en me laissant seule dans la cuisine. _Enfin !_ Pensai-je. Je tendis la main vers mon sachet de pilules contraceptives caché derrière ma tasse en porcelaine que j'utilisais avec Caroline lors de nos soirées d'enfance. J'allais avaler ladite pilule quand un courant d'air se fit sentir dans mon dos.

- Bouh, murmura une voix sensuelle dans le creux de mon coup.

Je frissonnai de plaisir, même si le moment était mal choisi. _Pitié, il ne faut pas qu'il ait vu mon sachet ! _ Je sentis deux mains se faufiler sous mon haut de pyjama pour se poser sur mes hanches nues. J'étais incapable de bouger tellement il avait une trop grande emprise sur moi.

- Non... Damon, arrête.

- Pourquoi ? Souffla-t-il dans mes cheveux. Tu aimes cette sensation.

Il joignait ses paroles au geste en remontant encore plus ses mains le long de mon corps.

- Et ça aussi...

Il me plaqua contre le comptoir en bois et quand mon ventre fut compressé contre le rebord de l'évier, j'eus un hoquet de douleur. Damon le remarqua, car il me décolla de quelques centimètres de la paroi.

- Tu ne m'es pas indifférente, comme toi ne l'es pas face à moi. Et je vais te le prouver.

Ses mains encerclèrent mon ventre, me pressant encore plus contre son torse. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrivait? Pourquoi je ne le repoussais pas ? Je savais pourquoi... Je me sentais en sécurité et aimée, et l'excitation qui était toujours présente quand j'étais avec lui n'arrangeait rien. Je pris une grande respiration.

- J'ai besoin de temps, chuchotai-je tout bas.

Je savais qu'il m'entendrait avec son super ouï de vampire.

- Tout le temps que tu voudras, Elena... Répondit-il en desserrant sa prise. Mais tu ne pourras pas ignorer éternellement ce que tu ressens.

Je laissai tomber le sachet de pilules sur le plancher de bois franc sans m'en rendre compte, la vérité me bouleversait. _Merde !_ Je me penchai rapidement pour le reprendre quand une main me devança. Mon corps tremblait légèrement à cause de l'attraction qui nous unissait.

- Tu te drogues ?! S'écria Damon.

Il tenait le sachet entre ses doigts et me regardait avec des yeux inquiets et furieux.

- Mais non ! Bien sûr que non ! Rends-le-moi.

- Pas avant que tu m'expliques qu'est-ce que c'est.

- Ce n'est pas de tes affaires !

- Elena, je suis extrêmement sérieux. Si c'est à cause de Stefan on...

- Mais arrête Damon ! Je ne me drogue pas ! T'es fou ou quoi ?!

- Alors c'est quoi ?

Il m'avait encore une fois prit au vif. Comment lui expliquer ?

- Tu sais lire, dis-je nerveusement.

Il regarda le sac et vit une étiquette, il l'examina avec attention. Je vis passer sur son visage de l'incompréhension et du soulagement après quelques minutes. Quant à moi, je devais être rouge comme une tomate.

- Je t'attends en haut, dit-il en reposant le sachet sur la table de cuisine.

Il était partit, enfin. Maintenant, je n'allais pas pouvoir le regarder en face c'est sûr... Surtout que je lui avais permis de dormir avec moi.

**POV Damon**

Des pilules contraceptives... J'aurais dû y penser plus tôt. J'étais couché sur le lit d'Elena et je me demandais bien pourquoi elle prenait la pilule, puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas tomber enceinte d'un vampire. La porte s'ouvrit et Elena entra dans la chambre sans me lancer un regard. Elle se coucha sur le dos et commença à me parler.

- Je suis désolée pour tout, j'ai vraiment été dure avec toi ce soir... Je ne pensais pas la moitié de ce que je t'ai dit.

Je tournai la tête vers elle, surpris. Elle avait les yeux embués et son petit corps magnifique avait des secousses.

- C'est juste que tout ce qui se passe, c'est trop pour moi. Stefan qui part, toi qui viens habiter avec nous...

- Je ne suis plus sûr de rien avec frérot, dis-je avec une pointe d'amertume dans la voix.

- Tu dis ça comme s'il n'allait ne jamais revenir, constata-t-elle.

Je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre, surtout que Stefan ne me manquait pas du tout. _Vraiment pas..._

- ...

Elle me tourna le dos et ferma ses paupières luisantes.


	7. Chapitre 7

**Désolée pour le long retard, mais je n'avais plus d'idées pour cette fiction. C'est vos commentaires positifs et vos encouragements qui m'ont poussé a continuer ce projet. ****Mille merci a ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser un review. Bonne lecture ! =)**

* * *

- _..._

_Elle me tourna le dos et ferma ses paupières luisantes._

** POV Elena**

J'émergeai de mon sommeil doucement, je luttais pour ne pas me réveiller... Je ne voulais pas. Je ne voulais pas que mon rêve finisse, que toute la peine reprenne contrôle de mon enveloppe physique. Mais un léger picotement sur ma joue me sortit du Monde Des Rêves.

- Réveilles-toi, Cendrillon...

J'émis un petit bruit de contentement, la douce caresse propageait des milliers de frissons le long de mon corps. J'entrouvris les paupières en cillant à cause des rayons de soleil que les rideaux filtraient, aveuglée.

- Mmmm...

Je repris conscience et aperçu une silhouette à côté de mon lit.

- Le petit déjeuner est prêt, bacon et œufs en quantité industrielle ! Ironisa Damon.

- Damon...

Je m'assis en position indienne et m'étirai en poussant un long bâillement.

- Il est quelle heure ? Demandai-je d'une voix endormie.

- 10:55.

Mes yeux s'agrandirent d'un coup. Mon rendez-vous arrangé par Caroline était dans seulement trente-cinq minutes !

- Merde ! Pestai-je.

Je bondis du lit et m'enfermai dans la salle de bain en priant pour que ma plaque a cheveux ne rende pas l'âme ce matin.

- Je t'attends en bas, dit Damon en travers de la porte.

Dix minutes plus tard, mission accomplie. Mes cheveux paraissaient normaux, mon teint avait repris des couleurs et mes yeux étaient soulignés d'une subtile touche de crayon à paupières. Mais une ultime question s'imposait à moi : _Qu'est-ce que je vais porter ? Ma robe lilas est au lavage... _J'ouvris ma penderie et observai son contenu minutieusement. La fameuse robe en cuir noir se trouvait devant mes yeux, et ne demandait juste à être portée... _Au diable mes bonnes résolutions !_

**FLASH BACK ****_ (Oui vous n'êtes pas fous il y avait bel et bien un flash-back qui commençait dans le chapitre 4 et qui se termine ici.)_**

**POV Elena**

J'étais assise à une table du Grill, attendant mon soi-disant rancard. Comment j'en étais arrivée là ? Aucune idée, mais maintenant ça ne me tentais plus du tout... Pas que ça m'ait déjà tentée d'attendre toute seule au milieu d'une salle remplie de clients comme une idiote. Caroline avait dépassé les bornes, et j'en étais amplement consciente. J'avais finalement acceptée d'enfiler cette robe de cuir, ne me demandez pas pourquoi. Moi-même je n'en avais aucune idée.

- Elena Gilbert ? Demanda une voix masculine.

Je tournai la tête dans sa direction... Mon rancard. Canon.

- Salut ! C'est moi, et tu dois être...

- Ludovic.

- Ravie de te rencontrer, souris-je.

Waouh, cet homme était vraiment beau ! Les traits délicats, une peau de pêche... Et de magnifiques yeux noirs perçants. _Pas aussi beaux que ceux de Damon... _Ne pus-je m'empêcher de penser. Il devait avoir mon âge car il ne me paraissait pas avoir dans la vingtaine. Ludovic se passa la main dans une masse de cheveux châtains qui lui arrivait aux épaules.

- Pareil pour moi, me sourit-t-il.

Il détailla ma tenue avec attention, et je pus apercevoir que ses yeux s'attardaient un peu trop longtemps sur le haut de mon corps. Je me raclai la gorge, mal à l'aise. Il se reprit d'un coup, tel un vrai gentleman. Je lui fis signe de s'assoir.

- Tu es dans le coin depuis longtemps ? Je pense que je ne t'ai jamais vu par ici...

- En fait, j'ai déménagé il y a quelques mois dans le nord de la ville. J'imagine que mes parents voulaient prendre un peu d'air, vu qu'on habitait dans une grande ville, me répondit-il.

- C'est assez comprenable ! Mystic Falls, c'est la destination par excellence pour avoir une bonne tranquillité, ricanai-je.

- Tu dois sûrement avoir raison.

- Tu connaissais des personnes en arrivant ici ? J'imagine que ça doit être un choc de débarquer dans un petit village comme tu l'as fait, surtout que tout le monde se connait déjà.

- Je connais Caroline depuis trois mois environ, c'est une chouette fille. On s'est rencontré ici au Mystic Grill, il y avait une fête qu'elle...

- Qu'elle avait organisé, terminai-je sa phrase en riant. Caro adore tout organiser !

- Je l'avais remarqué, dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Le repas arriva et nous parlâmes de tout et de rien. Ludovic avait une bonne personnalité, dans le même genre de Caroline. Une personnalité forte, mais pas assez pour être arrogante comme celle de Damon. _Mais pourtant j'apprécie Damon_. Et je pense bien que mes sentiments face à lui grandissent de plus en plus... Il me fait toujours oublier Stefan, et c'est comme si le temps n'avait plus aucune importance quand j'étais à ses côtés. Mais une phrase attira mon attention, me faisant revenir au présent.

- Je connais un mec qui habitait ici avant.

- Avant quoi ? Demandai-je.

Ludovic parût déstabilisé un court instant. Il cherchait ce qu'il pouvait me dire, ça paraissait.

- C'est-à-dire...

L'incertitude se peignait sur son visage.

- Stefan Salvatore, tu connais ? Finit-il par dire.

Je restai quelques secondes figée sur ma chaise, surprise. Une boule se formait déjà dans ma gorge et mon nez picotait. Stefan, mon vrai premier amour. Celui en qui j'avais amplement confiance avant qu'il ne dérape et qu'il perde tout le contrôle de sa soif de sang. En ce moment même, il pourrait être n'importe où sur Terre, et je n'en saurais rien. La vérité c'est que je ressens encore de l'amour pour lui. Était-il en train de tuer, de coucher avec des femmes quelconques ? Un éclair de jalousie me traversa, ce qui était complètement insensé puisque c'est moi qui l'avais quitté.

- Oui, répondis-je.

_Reste forte, reste forte, reste forte... _J'allais craquer, je le sentais.

- Il faut que j'y aille, parvins-je à dire.

Je fis mine de regarder ma montre.

- Je suis en retard pour mon cours de gymnastique, mentis-je en évitant de le regarder dans les yeux.

Tout le monde le savait, je suis nulle pour les mensonges. Mais lui ne le savait pas. Je le vis sortir un crayon et un petit bout de papier de son chemisier sur lequel il griffonna un numéro de téléphone.

- Tiens, gardes-le. Tu m'appelleras un de ces jours, sourit-il.

Je pris le papier par politesse et le mis dans mon sac. Ses yeux ne me quittaient pas et je me sentais comme une patiente chez le médecin qui se faisait examiner attentivement.

- Mm... Ouais, bonne journée.

Je partis d'un pas rapide vers les toilettes des femmes, et une fois devant le miroir, j'éclatai en sanglots. Peu importe s'il y avait des gens, mais en entrant il me semblait n'avoir aperçu personne. Je n'avais pas encore évacué toute la peine que l'absence de Stefan provoquait en moi. Un vide, voilà ce qui se trouvait dans mon cœur.

* * *

_**Alors, que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? L'arrivée de ce présumé Ludovic ? Et le moment Delena ?**_


	8. Chapitre 8

_Je partis d'un pas rapide vers les toilettes des femmes, et une fois devant le miroir, j'éclatai en sanglots. Peu importe s'il y avait des gens, mais en entrant il me semblait n'avoir aperçu personne. Je n'avais pas encore évacué toute la peine que l'absence de Stefan provoquait en moi. Un vide, voilà ce qui se trouvait dans mon cœur._

** POV Elena**

Plus j'y pensais, plus j'étais triste et plus mes pleurs redoublaient. Si Stefan me trouvait dans cet état, je me demandais bien ce qu'il penserait de moi. J'espérais secrètement qu'il se sentirait coupable, parce que je ne l'aurais jamais quitté s'il n'avait pas autant changé.

- Hé, ça va là-dedans ? Cria quelqu'un qui me semblait être un homme à travers de la porte.

J'essayai de régulariser ma respiration, ce qui sembla me calmer un petit peu. On dirait bien que j'étais bruyante.

- Oui...i...

Il y eu un silence pesant avant que je recommence à sangloter doucement, ne pouvant plus me contrôler.

- Elena ? Demanda la voix.

Je redressai ma tête, indécise.

- Je peux rentrer ? C'est Matt...

- Matt ?

Mon mascara était fichu tout autant que mon rouge à lèvres. J'essuyai mes joues du revers de ma main et fis une moue heureuse devant le miroir pour me redonner du courage... _Comme si j'en étais capable... _La porte s'ouvrit et Matt m'étreignit, ses bras m'entourant dans un étau réconfortant.

- Chhh... Elena...

J'ouvris les paupières faiblement et je pus constater qu'il était en habit de travail.

- Je...Ne veux pas... Te déranger, articulai-je du mieux que je pouvais.

- Voyon Elena, tu ne me déranges pas du tout, c'est moi le gérant maintenant.

- Ok... Eh bien... B...Bravo...

Je l'entendis rire en silence, son corps me berçant à son rythme rassurant. Il me flatta le dos en faisant de grands cercles apaisants, ce qui m'endormit peu à peu. Mes paupières se fermèrent toutes seules sans que je puisse y changer quoi que ce soit.

- _Je te veux. Toi._

_Il me regardait avec tant d'amour que j'ai cru pendant un instant que j'allais m'évanouir tellement son regard azur me transperçait. Mon cœur battait la chamade. J'avais enfin réussi. Je lui avais dit._

_Il s'avança vers moi rapidement et je n'eus que le temps de lui dire trois simples mots._

- _Je t'aime._

_Trois mots qui semblaient si anodins à première vue mais qui signifiaient tout ce qu'on avait enduré pendant ces deux dernières années. Je déboutonnai la chemise de mon partenaire en passant la main sur son torse sculpté. La douceur de ma caresse lui fit l'effet espéré car un grognement de satisfaction sortit de sa bouche entrouverte. La chemise se retrouva bien vite par terre... Deux mains m'agrippèrent par les hanches et son corps se colla contre moi, allumant par la même occasion l'étincelle de plaisir se trouvant dans le bas de mon ventre. Sa douce haleine souffla dans mon coup, et ses lèvres se posèrent dans ma nuque. Des milliers de frissons envahirent mon corps._

- _Dis-le-moi encore, m'obligea-t-il._

_Je plantai mes yeux dans les siens, approchai ma tête de la sienne afin de frôler ses lèvres si pulpeuses et c'est alors que je lui obéis._

- _Je t'aime, Damon._

_Et je fondis sur ma tentation._

**POV Matt**

Elle s'était endormie dans mes bras, alors j'eus l'idée de l'emmener chez elle. Bizarrement, le trajet quelque peu mouvementé ne sembla pas la déranger puisque qu'elle continua à dormir comme une masse. Je la glissai dans son lit en veillant à ne pas la brusquer et lui écrivis un mot que je collai sur son réfrigérateur. _Pauvre Elena… _Ces foutus vampires vont finir par la tuer.

**POV Elena**

_Ses lèvres étaient brûlantes et son désir se faisait sentir de plus en plus contre moi. Il glissa tendrement sa langue dans ma bouche en faisant une valse avec la mienne. Nos salives se mélangeaient, créant une extase qui nous était propre. Tout plein de sensations nouvelles s'offraient à moi, toutes celles que je n'avais jamais encore expérimentées. Plus rien ne s'opposait entre nous. Ses bras musclés m'encerclèrent la taille et descendirent doucement de plus en plus bas._

- _Damon... Murmurai-je quand je sentis ses mains m'empoigner les fesses. _

J'ouvris brusquement les yeux en haletant. Mon corps était en sueur, la tête me tournait. Je réalisais peu à peu ce qui venait de se passer dans mon inconscient. Bizarrement, je sentis une vague de frustration me traverser, je ne voulais pas me réveiller à ce moment crucial. Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, mes yeux commencèrent à picoter et mon nez à faire mal. J'allais pleurer, et je le savais. Je pleurais parce que je n'avais pas eu ce que je voulais. _Il ne manquait plus que ça ! _Me sermonnai-je. Je sentais encore ses mains expertes explorer mon dos, mes hanches, mes... _Ok, Elena, il faut te calmer ! _Reprit la petite voix dans ma tête. D'accord, j'avais fait un rêve osé. Avec Damon. Ce n'était pas la fin du monde, non ? Je me remis couchée sur le lit confortable et attendis que le sommeil me gagne de nouveau.

**POV Damon**

J'étais assis sur les tabourets en cuir vert miteux du Grill à me morfondre sur moi-même. Ces temps-ci, je ne me comprenais absolument plus. J'aimais une humaine. _Putain ! _Juste cette simple pensée m'aurait donné la nausée il y a vingt ans tellement je ne me ressemble plus. Aujourd'hui, tout est plus... Compliqué. Oui, c'était compliqué d'aimer Elena d'une façon ultra-protectrice alors qu'elle ne voulait même pas s'avouer qu'elle était attirée vers moi. _Un putain de bordel..._

- Damon... Quelle bonne surprise de te retrouver ici. Ou devrais-je dire, tu es si prévisible ! Apparemment, tu n'as pas changé d'un croc !

Je me retournai vers la personne à l'humour débordante qui était assise à mon côté. Un éclair de bonne humeur me titilla les entrailles et me procura une sensation particulière de bien-être. Mais bien sûr, mon bonheur repartit comme il était apparût. _Fichu bourbon !_

* * *

**Je tiens encore à vous remercier pour tous vos nombreux reviews ! **

**- Qui est cette mystérieuse connaissance de Damon, et que fait elle ici ? **

**- Que pensez-vous des rêves d'Elena ? Nuls, bons, exquis ?**

**- Matt qui s'occupe d'Elena... Vous croyez qu'il se cache une raison derrière tout cela ?**

**Vos impressions ? ****J'écris présentement deux nouvelles fiction, et je veux faire un petit sondage, donnez-moi votre avis. Je les classe MATURE, ce qui signifi qu'il va y avoir des lemons ou bien GÉNÉRAL ? Il n'est pas trop tard pour les classer M alors que préférez-vous ? =D**


	9. Chapitre 9

**_Salut ! J'ai conscience que je n'ai pas posté depuis des lustres, mais j'ai eu quelques petits soucis et l'inspiration me manquait énormément. Mais bon... _****_Me revoila !_**

**_NA : J'ai lu Fifty Shades of Grey / Cinquante Nuances de Grey. Je vous le recommande ! Il est tout simplement magique ! Hâte au 7 janvier pour -enfin- pouvoir acheter le volume 2... ;) Eh puis on peut dire que ça va m'aider pour mes petit Lemons chéris ! _**

**_Bisous et merci aux nombreux reviews, je les lis TOUS ! XXX _******

* * *

_- Damon... Quelle bonne surprise de te retrouver ici. Ou devrais-je dire, tu es si prévisible ! Apparemment, tu n'as pas changé d'un croc !_

_Je me retournai vers la personne à l'humour débordante qui était assise à mon côté. Un éclair de bonne humeur me titilla les entrailles et me procura une sensation particulière de bien-être. Mais bien sûr, mon bonheur repartit comme il était apparût. Fichu bourbon !_

Ma mâchoire faillit se décrocher de surprise. C'était impossible, elle ne pouvait pas être vivante. Mais on dirait bien qu'elle l'était puisqu'elle se trouvait miraculeusement sous mes yeux. Ses cheveux autrefois courts et lisses lui arrivaient maintenant aux fesses. Elle fit valser sa longue chevelure rousse en penchant sa tête d'un côté, s'attendant apparemment à une réaction plus évasive que celle que j'affichais en ce moment.

- Abigail ! Murmurai-je, abasourdi.

- Hé oui, c'est bien moi ! Toutes ces années, Damon... Je ne t'avais pas manqué ? Même pas un petit peu ? Plaisanta-elle en riant de bon cœur.

- Abigail... Répétai-je.

Elle me fit un grand sourire resplendissant, dévoilant par la même occasion une dentition parfaite agrémentée de deux canines pointues et aiguisées comme des lames de rasoirs. Elle bondit de son siège d'un geste enfantin pour atterrir en toute douceur derrière moi. Une petite main m'effleura les cheveux et me fit sursauter.

- Comme ça Damon Salvatore est rendu muet ? J'aurai tout entendu.

- Je... Non mais... Comment ? Finis-je par articuler en me retournant vers elle.

- Comment je suis morte ? Tu le sais déjà...

Elle mima une moue rêveuse.

- À moins que tu sois également devenu amnésique ?

Je la regardai plus sérieusement encore, persuadé que ce n'était qu'un effet de l'alcool. _Pourtant, je supporte très bien le bourbon. _Mais elle avait pourtant l'air bien vivante. Ses grands yeux noirs me fixaient avec luxure et amusement.

- C'est juste ma putain d'imagination, grognai-je d'un air lasse.

Elle me tourna autour tel un aigle guettant sa proie, mais elle ressemblait plus à un lutin qu'autre chose.

- Si tu savais à quel point tu as raison... Me susurra-elle dans le creux de l'oreille.

_Sous-entend-elle que j'ai un problème mental ?!_ Je gonflai le torse, indigné. Elle disparut aussi vite qu'elle m'était apparue à vitesse vampirique. J'entrepris de la suivre le plus rapidement possible mais une fois dehors, plus rien. Je me tenais en plein milieu de la rue. Déserte. Comme un imbécile. Néant. _Bordel de merde ! _

**POV Elena**

Je me réveillai aux aurores du matin, et une petite pointe de mauvaise humeur m'encercla. Je n'avais pas fait d'autres rêves sur Damon et moi... J'aurais bien aimé.

Je grognai de mécontentement et sortis du lit. Matt m'a sûrement ramenée à la maison hier soir, puisque je ne me souviens de rien. Je ne pris même pas le temps d'aller me doucher et descendis tout de suite dans la cuisine. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand j'aperçus la personne qui hantait toutes mes pensées dans la cuisine en train de boire un café fumant à la table en face de moi.

- Hey... Bien dormi mon rayon de soleil ? Me demanda Damon malicieusement.

Je le toisai du regard en plissant les yeux.

- Si tu veux savoir si je ne fais pas d'insomnie, c'est gagné, répondis-je, incertaine.

- C'est certain que tu n'as pas fait d'insomnie... Répliqua-t-il d'un ton qui laissait entendre que l'on partageait un secret.

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?

Il déposa son café sur le rebord de la table en bois et haussa les épaules dans un geste quelque peu nonchalant.

- Rien, Elena. Je me renseignais simplement sur ta qualité de sommeil, ironisa-t-il. J'ai bien le droit de me soucier de toi, non ?

- Si tu le dis... Il reste du café ?

Il pointa la cafetière du doigt et renversa sa tête en arrière, les yeux fermés. _Waouh. Comme dans mon rêve. Mais dans d'autres circonstances, plus... Spéciales. _Je m'empourprai et lui tournai le dos pour me servir une tasse de café. Je pris mon temps pour rajouter du sucre, du lait et de la crème avant de me retourner, car je ne voulais pas qu'il remarque mes joues rouges.

- Tu étais où cette nuit ? Lui demandai-je discrètement en observant ses traits.

- Au Grill. Ton compagnon de _lit _était-il absent, par hasard ?

Il me fixa longuement, attendant une réponse qui ne vint pas. Je levai les yeux au ciel en me laissant tomber mollement sur une chaise, le café en main. Bizarrement, je ne ressentais plus aucune peine à cause de Stefan. Après tout, c'était bien moi qui l'avais quitté. Je souris piteusement en me rappelant mon état d'hier. J'étais vraiment lamentable, il faudrait que j'appelle Matt pour le remercier.

- Tiens, dit Damon en me tendant un bout de papier.

Je le pris et parcourrai la petite page des yeux.

Reposes-toi bien, je t'ai ramenée chez toi hier, tu étais dans un sale état. Matt xx

C'est vrai ! Je m'en souviens maintenant... Il faut croire que ma mémoire n'est pas à son meilleur. Je relevai les yeux vers mon colocataire. Où a-t-il trouvé ça ?

- C'était sur le réfrigérateur, annonça Damon devant mon regard meurtrier.

Bon. _Peut-être que j'en rajoute un peu trop, mais il n'a pas le droit de toucher à mes affaires !_

- Cohabiter avec moi ne te donne pas le droit de fouiner dans mes affaires, Damon ! Je t'héberge, rien de plus, dis-je sèchement.

- C'était sur le frigo, Elena ! Pas dans tes tiroirs !

- Ouais, alors dans ce cas il faut croire que tu fouilles absolument partout, répondis-je du tac au tac en me rappelant l'histoire des sous-vêtements.

Je le défi du regard, bien décidée à lui rendre la vie impossible. Mais malheureusement, il entra dans mon jeu sans aucun problème. Il prit même de l'avance sur moi.

- Oh ! Je viens de me souvenir de quelque chose... Je l'avais oublié... Commença-t-il. D'ailleurs, j'ai bien aimé tes autres dessous en dentelle blanche victorienne... Très sexy, sans parler de tes rouges, minauda-t-il.

J'entrouvris ma bouche en écarquillant les yeux. _Comment a-t-il osé ?! _Il sourit en coin, mimant une expression rêveuse.

- Hé oui ! Monsieur Fouineur à la rescousse ! Tu ne savais pas que j'allais faire une visite mensuelle chaque semaine à ton tiroir de sous-vêtements ? Je dois admettre que je m'entends très bien avec ton garde-robe aussi... Mais ton tiroir est de loin le plus petit espace que je préfère de ta chambre. Accueillant, douillet, attirant, enivrant...

Je lui jetai ma tasse de café à la figure de toute la force dont j'étais capable. L'objet alla s'écraser contre le dossier de sa chaise, éparpillant le liquide partout autour. Mais plus de Damon. Disparu.

- Tu n'aurais jamais dû faire ça, Elena... Murmura-t-il derrière moi.

Je bondis en avant et me retournai, prise de peur. Damon s'avança d'une démarche féline et irrésistiblement masculine vers moi et leva la main brusquement. J'étais tremblante, je m'attendais à ce qu'il me frappe. Je fermai les yeux en attendant le fameux impact. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent sans qu'il n'arrive quoi que ce soit.

Soudain, il vint écraser ses lèvres contre les miennes dans un élan passionné. _Pas croyable._

* * *

**Alors, ce chapitre ? Je suis particulièrement fière de celui-ci. Abigail ? Elena et son désir envers Damon ? Donnez-moi votre avis !**


	10. Chapitre 10

Soudain, il vint écraser ses lèvres contre les miennes dans un élan passionné. _Pas croyable._ Je le laissai faire, sous le choc en réalisant à peine ce qui se passait. L'instant d'avant, j'avais eu l'impression qu'il voulait me frapper, et quelques secondes plus tard il décidait tout d'un coup de m'embrasser ? C'était tout de même étrange.

J'inspirai contre ses lèvres pour reprendre mon souffle.

- Merde, Elena, dit-il en s'arrachant de moi.

Je repris ma respiration, pantelante. Je glissai une main dans mes cheveux et mis mon autre main sur ma hanche. J'étais complètement perdue.

- Tu voulais me frapper, soufflai-je.

Il ferma les yeux et secoua la tête comme si l'idée même le répugnait.

- Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais pu te faire du mal, Elena ?

J'hochai la tête, honteuse. Il leva les yeux au ciel et pinça les lèvres.

- Parfois, je me dis que tout serait plus simple si je ne vous avais jamais rencontrés. Je... si je ne serais jamais tombée amoureuse de Stefan, quelle vie je mènerais ? Je me serais peut-être remise avec Matt. Je voulais des enfants, un beau mariage. L'ensemble réaliste que toute fille voudrait avoir, quoi ! Une belle maison, un travail que j'aime et être entourée par une famille aimante et...

Je débitai tout cela d'un coup, tout ce que je refoulais depuis longtemps. Trop longtemps.

- ... Vieillir et mourir comme tout le monde.

Il ouvra la bouche pour parler, mais je le fis taire aussitôt en levant la main et continuai mon discours.

- Mais le problème, c'est que toutes les choses à laquelle je croyais s'avéraient fausses. Parce que je ne pourrais pas vivre sans Bonnie, Caroline, Tyler... Même s'ils sont tout le contraire de la race humaine. Je me suis habituée à ce rythme de vie.

Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que ma voix commençait à trembler.

- Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi, finis-je en reniflant.

Il me prit dans ses bras et me serra contre lui. J'enfouis ma tête contre son torse.

- Je suis désolée de t'avoir lancé ma tasse de café dessus, ris-je en accrochant mes mains dans son dos.

- Puisqu'on est dans les excuses... Grimaça-t-il. Je ne vais pas dire que je suis désolé d'avoir fouillé dans tes tiroirs, parce c'est tout le contraire mais je vais...

- Damon !

- OK, OK ! Je me rends !

Je souris d'exaspération et m'arrachai de ses bras. Soudain, une pensée refit surface.

- Je vais chez Caroline aujourd'hui, annonçai-je.

- Blondie ? Eh bien amuses-toi bien avec elle... Comme je l'ai fait.

Il me fit un petit sourire coquin en battant des cils. Espèce d'abrutit. Il venait de m'embrasser et maintenant il mettait sa sexualité sur le tapis ? Ça n'allait pas bien dans sa tête.

- C'est dégueulasse ce que tu as fait, soit dit en passant. Tu as abusé d'elle.

- Oh non. Crois-moi, elle était très consentante.

- Tu l'avais hypnotisé, répliquai-je.

- Ça n'enlève rien au fait que je suis un dieu au lit. Tu aurais dû la voir, elle...

- Chut ! Tes... exploits... ne m'intéressent pas du tout. C'est répugnant, grimaçai-je.

Mais, au plus profond de mon être, je revivais tous mes rêves. Je rosis en y repensant.

- Qu'est-ce que je vois là ! Mademoiselle Gilbert rougit ? Se moqua-t-il de moi.

Je roulai les yeux en m'avançant vers la garde-robe pour aller chercher la serpillère. Il fallait bien que quelqu'un s'occupe de tout nettoyer. J'entendis Damon me suivre. J'ouvris la porte en me mettant à genoux, cherchant le bac à eau. Je jetai un petit regard derrière moi et aperçu _mon _vampire me fixer.

- Tu pourrais arrêter de me regarder ? Je trouve ça gênant.

Il émit un petit pouffement et tourna les talons pour monter à l'étage. _Pourvu qu'il ne rentre pas dans ma chambre pour rendre visite à mes dessous_, pensai-je bêtement. Je nettoyai tout le gâchis provoqué par le café et retournai dans ma chambre pour me changer. Damon n'y était pas. Il devait être allé faire un tour.

Je partis chez ma meilleure amie en me questionnant à propos de tout ce qu'il m'arrivait. Penser à Damon était rendu une vraie obsession. Je sonnai à la porte de Caroline et elle vint m'ouvrir en me donnant la bise sur les deux joues. Je la suivis dans le salon et je m'assis sur le canapé.

- Caroline, je ne sais plus quoi faire, lâchai-je, déprimée.

- Explique.

- Tout ! Stefan, Bonnie, Damon...

- Attends ! Damon ?

Je virai au cramoisis. Elle fit des signes avec sa main pour m'inciter à continuer. J'étais grillée. Autant lui avouer tout de suite.

- Je fais des rêves sur lui, chuchotai-je.

Elle ouvrit grand la bouche et me rendit un sourire espiègle.

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Tu fais des rêves érotiques sur Damon ! Mon dieu, Elena !

- Caro ! Chut ! On pourrait nous entendre !

Elle rit et vint s'asseoir à côté de moi, redevenue tout d'un coup plus sérieuse.

- Tu l'aimes ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Je ne sais pas... On dirait que je ne suis plus en contrôle ces temps-ci. Surtout en sa présence et...

- Tu es amoureuse, me coupa-t-elle.

- De Damon ?

- Mais oui ! Mais fais attention, Elena. Damon... reste Damon. Je ne veux pas qu'il te fasse de la peine.

Je la serrai dans mes bras. Que ferais-je sans ma meilleure amie ?

- Il m'a embrassé il y a même pas deux heures.

- Quoi ?! S'écria-t-elle en reculant. Mais c'est génial ! Pour une fois que monsieur Salvatore se montre galant... il l'était, n'est-ce pas ? Ou bien il t'a forcé ?

Je soupirai.

- Ne t'en fais pas, Caro. Il était doux. J'ai même aimé... Murmurai-je pour moi-même.

* * *

**Ne vous en faites pas, votre lemon arrive a grands pas !**** Laissez une petite review, s'il vous plait ! Ça m'encourage a continuer d'écrire... Et puis ça ne prend même pas 15 secondes ! ;)**


	11. Chapitre 11

** Whaouu ! J'ai été agréablement surprise de lire tous ces reviews qui m'attendaient ! Je vous adore ! Voici la suite :) **

* * *

** POV Damon**

- Tu t'es enfin décidé à l'embrasser... C'est un bon choix, vu que tu l'aurais probablement frappée.

Je me retournai vivement. Abigail me faisait face et semblait réfléchir, un doigt posé sur son menton.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? Laisse tomber, tu n'es qu'une illusion de toute façon.

- Tu penses ? Moi je dis que tu te trompes.

- Non. Je t'ai tué, grinchai-je entre mes dents.

Elle me scruta attentivement en abordant une expression impassible.

- Tu m'as sauvée. C'est complètement différent.

Je roulai les yeux.

- Je t'ai tuée pareil, Abi.

- On peut dire ça comme ça.

- Et comment tu sais que j'ai failli frapper Elena ?

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure en se trépignant sur ses pieds.

- C'est top secret.

- Sérieusement ? Demandai-je, exaspéré.

- Oui, monsieur Salvatore, plaisanta-elle.

- Merde, Abi ! C'est la deuxième fois que je te vois depuis presque cent ans, alors fais pas chier !

Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Damon, crois-moi, j'aimerais bien t'en parler. Comme avant, dit-elle en faisant un petit sourire triste. Mais tu devras le découvrir par toi-même. Vous devrez le découvrir. Ensemble. Peut-être avec mon aide... Sourit-elle.

- Quoi ? Qui...

Elle haussa les épaules. Je secouai la tête... Elle n'avait toujours pas apprit à mentir.

- Tu le sais, l'accusai-je.

- Oui.

Elle se tourna et commença à s'éloigner.

- Attends ! Criai-je.

- Vous allez me revoir, monsieur Salvatore. N'aillez crainte, souffla-t-elle sans se retourner.

Elle me disparut aussi vite que l'autre fois. _Putain. _J'étais certain qu'elle parlait d'Elena.

** POV Elena**

J'ouvris la porte de la maison et entrai dans ma chambre. Bon. Il fallait que je passe en revue tous les évènements qui s'étaient passés. Je commençai donc à marmonner en me laissant tomber sur mon lit.

- Damon m'a embrassée. Oh mon...

Un petit rire cristallin résonna à mes oreilles. Je me relevai d'un bond, prête à courir le marathon. Je n'étais pas seule. J'inspectai rapidement la pièce d'un regard circulaire en n'apercevant rien d'inhabituel. J'étais pourtant sûre d'avoir entendu une femme rire.

- Hum... Par ici, s'éleva la voix.

Je me retournai et poussai un petit cri. Un semblant de lutin tiré d'un conte de Noël était aisément allongé à l'endroit où j'étais il y a cinq minutes. Je pris la brosse à cheveux qui traînait sur la table de chevet et la dirigeai vers le lutin en signe de défense.

- Hé ! Du calme, Elena, dit la créature.

Je fronçai les sourcils en reculant de quelques pas.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Comment me connaissez-vous ?

Elle fit traîner une de ses petites mains dans sa chevelure rousse et me sourit.

- Abigail. Abigail Rose.

- Vampire ?

Abigail hocha la tête en signe de négation et plissa les yeux.

- Loup-garou ?

- Essaie encore.

- Vous êtes une sorcière ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, ce qui me fit penser aux mimiques de Damon.

- Vous êtes un lutin, non ?

Ses yeux noirs s'agrandirent. Oh oh. Je l'avais vexée.

- Non, Elena. Je ne suis pas un elfe, ni un lutin. Ça n'existe pas. Je suis un fantôme.

- Ce qui explique l'arrivée sans que je ne m'en rende compte.

Ses lèvres se retroussèrent lentement.

- Désolée de t'avoir fait peur. Et pour répondre à ta deuxième question, je suis une amie de Damon. Enfin, _j'étais_ une amie de Damon, rectifia-t-elle.

Son regard descendit sur la brosse que je tenais fermement dans ma main.

- Je ne suis pas dangereuse. Je suis venue pour vous aider.

- Nous ? Moi et Damon ?

- Oui.

- Raconte, soupirai-je en laissant tomber mon arme sur le tapis.

- Tu serais mieux de t'assoir, m'avertit-elle.

Je m'assis sur le rebord de mon lit en ne lâchant pas Abigail du regard en ayant la décence d'être méfiante. Elle fixa un point imaginaire au plafond, complètement perdue dans ses pensées.

- C'était il y a longtemps. En 1864.

- Attends... Katherine était là ? Tu la connais ?

- Ouais. J'étais la femme de ménage de la famille Salvatore depuis l'âge de quinze ans. J'étais orpheline, mes parents avaient été victimes d'un incendie à ma naissance. J'avais seize ans lorsque Damon et moi avons commencé à nous côtoyer.

À la simple mention de la dernière phrase, une bouffée de jalousie me traversa. J'essayai de ne rien laisser paraître.

- Nous partagions tout, il est vite devenu mon unique et seul ami, continua-elle. Il n'y avait pas de sentiments déplacés. Je ne l'aimais pas comme un éventuel prétendant, c'était juste mon meilleur ami. Mais Katherine ne voyais pas les choses ainsi. Elle était de plus en plus jalouse de notre relation dépourvue de mensonges. Damon m'avait révélé sa vraie nature, j'étais d'autant plus méfiante.

Son visage se tordu en un rictus mauvais.

- Je ne l'ai jamais aimée. Elle ne me disait rien de bon, en plus de manipuler Damon. Je voyais bien son petit manège. Un jour, Damon et moi nous baladions dans le jardin quand mademoiselle Pierce nous a rejoints en criant. Elle était furieuse. Elle avait découvert que Damon m'avait révélé son secret.

Abigail frissonna à ces souvenirs.

- Tout s'était passé très vite. Je n'arrive plus à  
me souvenir parfaitement de ce qui est arrivé, mais j'en garde encore des séquelles. Elle m'a transformée.

- En vampire ? Mais tu m'as dit que tu n'étais pas un vampire !

Elle sembla ne pas m'entendre, comme dans un autre monde.

- Je me suis réveillée durant la nuit, complètement confuse. Ma gorge me brûlait. J'en savais suffisamment au sujet des vampires pour comprendre qu'il me fallait du sang, et vite. Mon instinct m'a entraîné au village en moins de quelques secondes. C'était calme, les villageois dormaient... J'ai entendu les battements du cœur d'une petite fillette qui provenaient d'une maison à quelques mètres de moi. Je suis grimpée par la fenêtre et j'ai atterris dans une chambre. Je me suis ruée vers le corps allongé sur la couette. Tu peux deviner la suite.

Elle se leva et marcha en rond dans ma chambre sans arrêter de parler :

- Damon est arrivé. Il était à bout de souffle et s'est jeté sur moi pour essayer de me faire lâcher prise. Je _voulais_ lâcher prise. Mais j'en étais incapable, l'appel du sang était trop fort. C'était comme si je ne contrôlais pas mon corps, comme regarder un film défiler devant mes yeux. J'ai supplié Damon de mettre fin à mon calvaire. Il m'a enfoncé un pieu dans la poitrine.

Abigail s'arrêta devant moi et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Il m'a sauvé de cette existence et a sauvé la petite fille. Je lui en suis beaucoup reconnaissante.

- Il ne m'en a jamais parlé, soufflai-je.

- Je sais. Mais je ne suis pas venue ici dans le but de te raconter mon histoire. C'est bien plus que ça, et ça ne peut pas attendre.

* * *

**Alors, l'histoire d'Abigail ? Son lien avec Damon ? Que pensez-vous qu'elle est venue faire ? Bisous**


	12. Chapitre 12

_Abigail s'arrêta devant moi et me regarda droit dans les yeux._

- _Il m'a sauvé de cette existence et a sauvé la petite fille. Je lui en suis beaucoup reconnaissante. _

- _Il ne m'en a jamais parlé, soufflai-je._

- _Je sais. Mais je ne suis pas venue ici dans le but de te raconter mon histoire. C'est bien plus que ça, et ça ne peut pas attendre. _

** POV Elena**

- Qu'est-ce qui ne peut pas attendre ? Demandai-je.

- Toi et Damon, voyon ! Tu ne comprends donc pas, Elena ?

Elle roula les yeux exagérément avant de me fixer encore une fois.

- Comprendre quoi ? Qu'il m'a embrassée ?

- Que tu as aimé, bon dieu ! S'écria-elle en posant les mains sur mes épaules.

- Ça, je le sais déjà, marmonnai-je en évitant son regard.

Un long silence s'ensuivit. Quand je relevai la tête, Abigail était en train de me regarder triomphalement.

- Je sais beaucoup de choses, Elena. Je suis un fantôme. Je peux décider de me rendre invisible aux yeux de quiconque. Je peux me glisser en cachette dans la vie des gens. À vrai dire, c'est mon principal passe-temps.

- Et ?..

- Et je sais que tu rêves beaucoup... Vraiment beaucoup, chuchota-elle dans mon oreille en se penchant.

Une chaleur m'envahit. _Oh non, j'espère qu'elle ignore la nature de mes rêves. _

- Et je peux me glisser dans les rêves des humains, continua-elle.

_Merde. Pas de chance. _

- Pourquoi tu chuchotes ? Répliquai-je en chuchotant à mon tour.

Elle sourit malignement.

- Apparemment, tu as un visiteur. Je vous laisse.

_Un visiteur ?_ Elle se retourna et commença à marcher dans la direction des escaliers. Elle tourna la tête et me fit un grand sourire. Puis, elle disparut d'un coup. _Waouh._

- Alors comme ça, tu rêves beaucoup ? Demanda une voix sensuelle dans mon dos.

Je sursautai légèrement. Deux mains se posèrent délicatement sur mes hanches. Je sentis un souffle dans le creux de mon cou. Je frissonnai et essayai de préparer ma réponse.

- Damon, soufflai-je.

- Elena.

Je mis mes mains sur les siennes et me retournai pour le regardai, tout en gardant quelques pouces de distance entre nous. J'avais le souffle qui manquait et j'essayais en vain de le reprendre.

- Hum... Salut.

- Salut.

Il disait ça avec une voix tellement sexy qu'un simple _salut_ me provoquait une chaleur intense. Le pire, c'était que j'étais sûre qu'il en avait conscience. Il remit ses mains sur mes hanches, et cette fois ci, il me pressa fermement. Il se pencha et, comme Abigail avait fait quelques minutes plus tôt, il me chuchota dans l'oreille :

- Réponds-moi.

Je figeai, j'avais des papillons dans l'estomac. Comment lui répondre adéquatement ?

- Je rêve beaucoup, murmurai-je. Mais on doit parler.

Je me dégageai et allai m'allonger sur mon lit pour être plus à l'aise. Damon me suivit des yeux avant d'aller, à son tour, s'assoir à côté de moi.

- Premièrement, c'est qui cette Abigail ?

- Une vieille amie.

- Ça, j'ai cru le comprendre. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire ici ? Je veux dire, pourquoi elle m'espionne ?

- Je ne sais pas, Elena, soupira-t-il. Elle m'a rendu visite à moi aussi.

- Je n'aime pas l'idée qu'elle puisse me surveiller de là-haut et qu'elle soit capable de se glisser dans mes rêves, marmonnai-je.

- Mmmm... C'est quoi, ces rêves ?

_Oops. _Une rougeur me monta aux joues. Je ne voulais pas qu'il sache. Vraiment pas. Mais, en même temps, l'idée s'avérait tentante car je pourrais peut-être lui avouer mes sentiments. Je pris mon courage à deux mains mais avant que je puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Damon se retrouva au-dessus de moi et plaqua mes mains au de chaque côté de ma tête. Je poussai un petit cri étouffé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Damon ?!

- Je t'oblige à me dire la vérité, murmura-t-il en rapprochant son visage du mien.

Je me débattis tant bien que mal, mais il était doté d'une telle force surnaturelle !

- Arrête, s'il te plaît, le suppliai-je tandis que sa bouche avançait dangereusement en direction de mon cou.

À présent, j'avais peur. Peur qu'il s'abreuve de mon sang, peur de sa façon de me dominer. Mais surtout, peur de sa façon de penser. J'étais à bout de souffle, j'étais presque en état d'hyperventilation.

- Ne me mords pas, ne me mords pas, ne me mords pas...

Mes paroles étaient à peines perceptibles à l'ouïe humaine, mais je savais parfaitement qu'il pouvait m'entendre. Soudain, il arrêta tout mouvement et recula afin de m'observer. Il avait une expression semi-horrifiée, semi-confuse.

- Putain, Elena ! Je n'allais pas te mordre, je voulais juste te faire craquer.

- Pourquoi, Damon ? Pour que je t'avoue quoi au juste ? Que je fais des rêves sur toi ? Eh bien regardes le résultat, ça a fonctionné ! Criai-je en me tortillant sous lui.

Je fermai les yeux en arrêtant tout mouvement. J'étais déjà à bout de force et mes poignets me faisaient mal. Il sembla le comprendre car il desserra son emprise sans toutefois me libérer. Quand je les rouvris, il abordait un sourire vainqueur. Le salaud, il avait gagné.

- J'en ai assez. De tout ça, soupirai-je.

- Moi aussi.

Il me regarda droit dans les yeux et libéra mes poignets pour poser ses mains à l'entour de mon visage. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées à l'extrême, révélant tout le désir qu'il éprouvait à mon égard. Il caressa ma joue à l'aide de son pouce, me procurant d'agréables frissons.

- Pourquoi faut-il que je te pardonne tout aussi facilement ? Chuchotai-je en observant avidement ses lèvres pulpeuses.

- Parce que je suis irrésistible, renchérit-il sur le même ton.

- Non... Murmurai-je. Tu es imbu de toi-même, égocentrique, complètement fou...

- Mais tu aimes cela.

- C'est ma seule faiblesse. Être tombée amoureuse de toi, terminai-je dans un souffle.

Je relevai la tête et posai mes lèvres sur les siennes, savourant l'agréable sensation du plaisir émanant de nos deux corps.


	13. Chapitre 13

**Une revenante ! Hé oui ! J'étais en manque total d'inspiration, je l'avoue. J'ai fini ce chapitre pour vous, et j'espèr qu'il est à la hauteur de vos attentes. Il n'est pas long, mais c'est l'intention qui compte, non ? ****_Merci aux reviewers ! _**

* * *

_- C'est ma seule faiblesse. Être tombée amoureuse de toi, terminai-je dans un souffle._

_Je relevai la tête et posai mes lèvres sur les siennes, savourant l'agréable sensation du plaisir émanant de nos deux corps._

**POV Elena**

Il émit un grognement à peine perceptible et s'empara de ma bouche avec vigueur, me tenant le visage entre ses mains. Il fit glisser son pouce droit le long de ma mâchoire avec une lenteur exquise, me caressant la peau avec une douceur infinie. Il décolla ses lèvres des miennes afin de me contempler.

- Elena...

Son regard me pénétrait ouvertement. Comme s'il pouvait déceler sans aucune difficulté la moindre de mes pensées les plus secrètes.

- Elena, répéta-t-il comme si mon nom était un trésor qu'il fallait chérir.

Je m'embrasai devant l'homme qui me dévorait de ses pupilles bleues océan. J'étais hypnotisée par la beauté anormale qui émanait de mon vampire, par la puissance masculine de sa voix. Je le voulais.

J'aventurai mes mains sur son torse, savourant la fermeté de ses muscles en ne le lâchant pas des yeux. Je voulais le voir. Voir son regard s'alourdir de désir pour moi, entendre son souffle devenir irrégulier à chaque nouveau toucher dont je le gratifiais. Je remontai mes mains sur ses épaules et les glissai jusqu'à son dos que je tâtai à l'aveugle. Il descendit son visage de plus en plus proche du mien, nos souffles se mêlant à l'unisson tandis que son front atterrit doucement sur le mien.

Cet instant de répit dura quelques minutes. C'était assez suffisant pour nous comprendre mutuellement. Après tout ce temps, après tous ces mois de pure folie, nous nous retrouvions enfin. Le sentiment de libération était omniprésent et terriblement agréable.

- Je sais, chuchota-t-il tout bas.

Il renonça aux quelques centimètres qui nous séparaient en scellant une deuxième fois ses lèvres aux miennes. Il arracha ses mains de mon visage pour venir m'agripper aux hanches en faisant une petite pression au creux de mes reins. J'étouffai un gémissement en enfouissant ma langue dans sa bouche. Je me délectai de cette sensation en l'agrippant plus fermement encore.

- Oh... Enfin ! S'écria une voix que je reconnus aussitôt.

Je sursautai et bondis hors du lit en tentant de rajuster mon chemisier du mieux que je le pouvais.

- Putain ! Abigail ! Grogna Damon en se levant du lit vigoureusement.

Comme deux idiotes, je nous surpris, Abigail et moi, à reluquer effrontément le spectacle qui s'offrait gratuitement devant nos yeux. Damon s'avançait vers nous d'une démarche féline inexplicablement séduisante en passant la main dans ses cheveux pour les ébouriffer. Ses sourcils froncés et sa bouche entrouverte de frustration le rendait encore plus viril.

- Je sais que je suis magnifique, pas besoin de rester paralysées.

- Euh... Eum, toussa l'intruse en me lançant un regard malicieux.

Je m'arrachai à la contemplation de Damon et relevai le regard vers Abigail.

- Que nous vaut ta visite clairement indésirable ? Demanda Damon, ses yeux luisants de colère et de lassitude.

- Rien de spécial, je passais, voilà tout.

- Quinze minutes après être déjà passée ? Tu mérites une médaille.

- Damon... Cesses d'être aussi grincheux, ça va te rendre malheur, pépia Abigail en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Ok, ok. Ça suffit vous deux, m'exclamai-je. Abigail, dis-je en me tournant pour lui faire face, pourquoi es-tu ici ?

Elle ouvrit ses grands yeux noirs en appliquant une expression innocente sur son visage de lutin.

- Tu l'as sûrement remarqué, mais ce n'est pas le bon moment pour passer nous faire une visite de courtoisie.

Damon la fixa avec mécontentement et elle céda au bout de quelques secondes.

- Je repasserai... Bientôt, finit-elle en retroussant le coin de ses lèvres en un sourire espiègle. Mais, Elena, ajouta-elle à mon intention, dis-lui avant que... tu sais bien.

Elle disparut en un coup de vent, laissant la fenêtre de ma chambre ouverte. Je m'empressai d'aller la fermer en me questionnant sur la nature de son conseil. Qu'avait-elle voulu dire ?

- Putain, gronda Damon dans mon dos. Elle n'est jamais capable de se mêler de ses affaires !

- C'est mieux comme cela, Damon...

Je me retournai afin de lui faire face et l'enlaçai de mes bras. Il me serra à son tour en enfouissant sa tête dans mes cheveux. Il prit une longue respiration et souffla dans mon cou. Des frissons m'envahirent de la tête aux pieds.

- Je ne veux pas me cacher. Je ne veux pas cacher notre relation aux autres, repris-je.

- Mais ?

- Mais je veux prendre mon temps.

Je le sentis se raidir.

- Je veux pouvoir te toucher, Elena. Je ne serais pas capable de ne pas te toucher pendant ne serais-ce qu'une journée. Après toutes les fois que tu m'as dit cette même phrase là, toutes les fois je t'ai respectée. Mais il faut que tu comprennes une chose : Je t'attends et te cours après depuis bien trop longtemps. Je vais essayer de me contrôler, mais ne m'empêches pas de faire ça, expliqua-t-il en se penchant vers moi.

Il attrapa mes lèvres dans un baiser papillon et me pressa contre son corps en laissant courir ses mains le long de ma vertèbre.

- Je veux pouvoir sentir que tu m'appartiens. Que je t'ai enfin, conclu-t-il.

* * *

_**Une petite review ?**_


End file.
